1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to an image forming apparatus including a function to read double-side images of a document using a sensor mounted on a document transfer path, and a method of controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an image forming apparatus such as a copier, a printer or a facsimile machine includes a reading function to read data recorded on a document.
A reading device using a flat-bed reading method includes a flat bed on which a document is laid and a charge coupled device (CCD) disposed below the flat bed to read one side of the document.
A method of reading both sides of a document includes a method of reading an image on one side of a document and reading an image on an other side of the document using a single image sensor while changing a transfer direction of the document and a method of reading images on front and back sides of a document transferred along a document transfer path using a plurality of image sensors provided on the document transfer path so as to face each other.
In an image forming apparatus including a double-side read function, a user confirms a document loaded on a document loading table, selects which of a front side, a back side or both sides of the document is read, and performs a reading operation. Accordingly, if an amount of documents is large and the documents are not sorted, a user determines which of a front-side read mode, a back-side read mode or a double-side read mode is set with respect to the respective documents, thereby leading to inconvenience to a user. In consideration of this problem, a method of sorting the documents according to the read mode and reading the documents may be employed. However, since an operation to sort the document according to the read mode is required, this method is also inconvenient.